the_phijkchu_cultfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:SUPER SERIOUS FANFIC CONTEST/@comment-67.163.79.199-20140824064729
'twas a dark and stormy night rawbniqua had just returned from the Pokemon league deeply mourning for the loss of her true ace Bipen...She had missed him so much she was thinking of suicide how ever she knew she had to be strong for Bipens sake she couldn't just throw her life away however she was still deeply saddened that she couldn't do one last thing with Bipen she wanted to start a family no matter what she was determined she would do it for Bipen and sacrifice her first born to Phijkchu clan Suddenly came a crash of lightning and a loud screech she turned around not knowing she was nude but didn't seem to care anyhow and there she saw her true ace Bipen waiting at the door step he suddenly started talking "you wanted to do one last thing nows your chance" rawbnique ran to Bipen and embraced him slowly stroking his MEMBER she teased Bipen knowing this would be her last chance to ever make up what she did she got on her knees putting his MEMBER between her large breasts going up and down to get Bipen hard she then began to taste his MEMBER as she soon started sucking intensively and quick till Bipen was barely holding on he let go and then came a crash of lightning there he was in his mega form he grabbed rawbnique turned her around and beant her over shoving his large MEMBER in and out as hard as possibly Rawbnique was crying of pleasure she just wanted more and more but as soon as Bipen was about to finish inside her *BOOM* *BANG* *CRASH* there was The assassin of the Phijkchu Cult holding Bipen with his razor sharp claw against Bipens kneck he took Bipen outside and said "it's clear boss" there stood The leader of the Phijkchu cult Pikachu himself he said to rawbnique "we find it cute you enjoy your last time with this pathetic being but you went back on a deal you see you owe us many blue gems and we haven't been paid yet in fact I think me and the rest of my most trusted forces will take care of your quest for pleasure" then came in Axew MegaGarchomp Eevee shuckler and Crobat all stroking their MEMBERS for rawbnique,Rawbnique was attracted to this and noticed she was moist she took pikachus member in her mouth while MegaGarchop had the rear she let Crobat get her breasts while she gave handjobs to axew and shuckler Crobat was the first to give in then came shuckles and axew it was just MegaGarchomp and pikachu left eevee was crying in a corner not knowing how to feel meanwhile pikachu had blown his load and the megagarchomp had finished rawbnique was left sore and lifeless on the floor crying for more but they had finished Phijkchu left but before pikachu left rawbnique asked WAIT WHERE IS MY LOVE pikachu responded with what you mean Bipen hah you arrogant sex hungry fool pikachu poked Bipen and he had turned back Into a ditto that's what you get for lying to the ultimate cult there layed rawbnique crying on floor not knowing what to do she crawled into her bed trying to sleep it off like it was a horrible dream... K guys that's it this was made by MegaGarchomphoped you like it